A Land in Darkness
by Oshawott Ninja
Summary: We all know the story of how the Green Ninja saved Ninjago, but what if he didn't? In this story, this is just what happens. Its been a little while after the final battle and the Overlord has won. Everything is covered in darkness. But if there is darkness, that has to be light, somewhere. Just that smallest amount of light could save them all. But where is the light?
1. Chapter 1

**Dear reader, if you found this book on this website and hoping this will be a happy or funny story, then looking somewhere else. I'm afraid this story is not really happy or cheerful. So if you don't want to read this sad story then you may go back and look for another story. But, if you do wish to go on anyways, be my guest**

"_Unless my light shines brighter!" Lloyd shouted as he escaped the clutches of the Overlord. Well, almost. Just as Lloyd's light was about to bring peace back to Ninjago and when almost all the land was covered with a gleaming light, suddenly, the light died. And so did Lloyd._

(Kai's p.o.v)

That's what happened a week ago. The only reason I'm still alive is because when evil Nya and I were fighting, she pushed me off. Luckily, I landed on a ledge, a foot above the ground. You can say that was God's work alright. As I jumped off the ledge I ran to tell Sensei Wu. Just as I was about to get him, I saw Lloyd falling. I caught him, again, another work of God. I carried him into the abandoned building where the rest were hiding.

Misako: What happened to Lloyd!

Kai: He couldn't do it. He was so close too.

Misako: Is he gone?

Kai: No, he's still breathing. Barely though

Dr. Julien: Put him on the couch over there. I'll see if there is anything we could do

Once I put him down, I went to the roof where I found Sensei.

Kai: Sensei, what are you doing up here?

Sensei: This is my entire fault. It is my fault Lloyd is almost dead, that the Overlord has won, that the ninjas and the samurai are evil, and that I have created Lord Garmadon.

Kai: Sensei, you didn't know any of this. You didn't know that the devourer was there. Besides, Garmadon is a sick bastard, if he really cared about Lloyd, then none of this would have happened

Sensei: It may seem as if, but even though that is what a common answer would be, it is reflected onto who made him like that.

Then I left.

Kai: How is Lloyd? Can he get back up and fight the Overlord soon?

I shouldn't have said anything because Misako was crying.

Dr. Julien: No. Lloyd is in a coma. We don't know when or if he will come out.

* * *

That was a week ago, and even though it's been just a week things got even worse. After my talk with Sensei, he was nowhere to be found that night. Misako's health has been failing since Lloyd's incident and Sensei left. Lloyd hasn't gotten better, no surprise there tough. There was on lady that survived. Her name is Miwa. Finding someone who is still good was a real shocker. Luckily Miwa was a nurse and she's been treating Lloyd. Even though that may have been a stroke of luck, she tells us that Lloyd is just more likely to die every day.

Kai: I'm going out to see if there are any survivors.

Miwa: You can't there the evil people are there. If they catch you, the Overlord will turn you evil like them!

Kai: But I think most of them don't know how to fight a ninja.

Miwa: Well then good luck.

I was out patrolling where the center of Ninjago is. There was no one out so I decided to wonder everywhere. As I was walking, I noticed something move underneath some of the rocks. I grabbed my sword, and when the thing came out, I could not believe what I saw.

**Well, that appears to be the end of the chapter. But tell me in the reviews what you think Kai saw. Until next time**


	2. Chapter 2

(Kai's p.o.v.)

"Garmadon!" Kai shouted

I tackled the four armed creep. **(If you're asking why he's still bad is because Garmadon only became good when Lloyd defeated the Overlord. That hasn't happened yet in the story)**

"I never should have never thought that you could turn"

"Please I can help" Garmadon pleaded

"You want to help!? Now!? After you turned my brothers, the world, and my loved sister evil! NO! Do you think I'm that stupid?!" Kai shouted at him very angrily

"I know that you want to end me now but please I can help you out. I want to help my son win" Garmadon explained

"That is the dumbest thing I've heard from you! You are the reason for everything bad happening! You are the reason he lost. You are the reason Ninjago is evil. You are the reason Lloyd's about to die."

" Lloyd's going to die?!" Garmadon panicked

"Yes. If you really cared about him, you would have stopped this from ever happening. Good job."

I was about to strike him, but something held me back. Then I just came back.

"I can't kill you. Killing you is the thing I want to do most, but I can't do it." Kai said as he backed away

"Then there is still hope." Garmadon told him with slight happiness

" A hope for what? For you making this world worse?"

Garmadon: No, hope for the good

Kai: How can sparing your life be good?

Garmadon: It shows that there is still goodness left. And just a little of that, there is still hope.

Kai: How do you know this?

Garmadon: Before all this, I knew that the smallest amount of goodness can abolish all evil. No matter how long it takes.

Kai: I guess you don't see this entire world now. Even though _I'm _still good, I can't beat him on my own. If my brothers and sister were here we could fight him and win. They were the best people I knew. Jay was the most light-hearted, yet now he serves the dark-hearted. Cole was the strongest, yet he wasn't strong enough to beat the evil. Zane was the wisest, yet he was dumb enough to follow the path of evil. And Nya, she was the most spirited, yet even the darkness sucked all the spirit from her. I just don't get it! We were all so good, yet we couldn't do it.

Garmadon: But what you don't understand is that where there is light, there must be darkness. The ones who have the lightest of hearts have a dark part of their heart. The ones who are strongest still have a weakness. The ones who have the wisest of minds don't know all. Even the ones who have the most spirit have doubts. Only the Green Ninja has the power to overcome all evil. Or so we thought until the final battle

Kai: And him! How couldn't he defeat the Overlord!

Garmadon: I don't know

Kai: This can't be happening.

Garmadon: Now can I help?

Kai: Fine, but if you show one sign of evil, one sign of turning, then you won't have to worry about your son anymore, Lloyd has a very small chance of living, you won't have a chance. And if that takes the rest of the goodness out of me, so be it.

I held my blade to his neck while telling him that.

Then we walked back to the warehouse.

* * *

_At the Overlord's Fortress…._

Minion 1: Commander Nya, there has been sightings of people who are still good wondering the streets.

Nya: Then ready four vehicles and get the three other ninjas here. We're going to give them a small visit.

Minion 1: Yes Commander Nya

**Looks like Kai's day is about to get better. Now that Nya, Cole, Zane, and Jay are going after them, what will happen? Kai and Garmadon will be out numbered! Will the rest of the good guys get captured and turned evil? Tell me who do you think will win! **


End file.
